Seduction
by NeoRocket27
Summary: Jessie and Cassidy are forced to go on a vacation together, and they make a bet at who can seduce whose partner first. Poor James and Butch are in for the vacation of their lives! Rocketshipping! Neoshipping!


_Seduction_

Giovanni looked at the two Rocket women exasperatedly. "Got anything to say for yourselves, ladies?"

The two girls looked down at their feet. "No sir," they both mumbled ashamedly.

The Boss of Team Rocket sighed. "Listen, you're both lucky we're so in need of new recruits. If we had anything near the recruitment we've had in past years, you'd both be out the door, along with James and Bimbo." He paused. "However, as I see it. We need the two of you. As much as I hate to admit it, we're desperate. So, the two of you, along with your partners, are going to have to learn to get along. As a result, all four of you- yes, Cassidy, I said _four_, are going on a little vacation. There's a small Team Rocket cabin on the Orange Islands that hasn't been used in awhile. It could use someone to raise the dust in it. You'll be going there for three days. You're going to have to live in each other's company. It's in a remote location, so there'll be no side trips for fun. You're going to be forced to be together."

"Yes sir." Both girls mumbled, looking infuriated.

"Now get packed. You leave tonight. And for Christ's sake, put some clothes on, you both look like strippers. What are you wearing, anyway? "

"Erm… these are our uniforms, sir. You designed them yourself, back when your mother still ran the company." Jessie stuttered.

"Huh." Giovanni mumbled thoughtfully. "Right perverted young man, I was." Then he turned to the two teenagers: "What are you still doing here- get _out_."

Jessie and Cassidy scurried out of his office. As soon as they were out of earshot, they began arguing.

"This is all _your_ fault, Cassidy!" Jessie seethed, stalking down the hall of Team Rocket HQ, wearing a look of pure despise across her beautiful face.

"_My_ fault? Who tried to foil whose plans again? If I remember correctly, it was you and that pathetic fruitcake partner of yours who started all this. Bob and I would have completed our mission successfully if you two had just _left us alone!_"

Jessie growled. "James is _not_ a fruitcake."

_"Really_ Jessy-Jess? We're really going to go trough this _again?_ Your partner wears dresses, talks with a higher pitch than me, and squeals when he's frightened- he's _gay_ Jess. Accept it."

Jessie reeled around to stare at the blonde. "James is _straight. _Besides, it's not like you have room to talk. Have you met Barney? He's never even kissed a girl, I bet, with that voice of his. It's not like you have anything to brag about. He might be more masculine than James; he might even be straight; but I guess you'll never find out. He'd never do _anything_ with you."

It was Cassidy's turn to growl. "Biff would _die_ to be able to touch me. He probably checks me out all the time when my back is turned. I could have him _begging_ to get in bed with me by the end of next week."

Jessie smiled slyly: "Wanna bet?"

"Huh?" Cassidy responded, her pretty face etched with confusion.

" Let's have us a little contest, shall we? The redhead smirked. "I bet that by the end of our little trip I can get James to do me, but that Butcher will run screaming from you. Whoever wins gets bragging rights as the most beautiful- forever." Jessie smiled cockily.

"Fine, but I hope you're ready to face embarrassment; it's obvious who's going to win."

Jessie smiled. "We'll see. Okay, if we're going to do this, we need to set some ground rules. I'm not going to have you forcing Barney into anything."

"Deal." Cassidy agreed. "Ground rule one: the boys don't know anything about our little contest, and if one of them comes on to us, we're allowed to go with it. The first one to get some wins."

Jessie nodded. "Sounds fair to me. And second, no bribing them or scaring into doing anything. This is to prove who's hotter, not who's scariest."

Cassidy nodded, "Fair."

With one last glance at each other, the two Rockets parted ways until tonight, when they'd take the helicopter to the Orange Islands for their three days of seduction.

Day One: Sharing a Bed

"I'm _exhausted_." Cassidy complained, setting her luggage down inside of the cabin's front room with a _plump_. I just wanna crawl into bed and sleep for days."

"For once, we agree on something." Jessie grumbled, dragging her suitcase through the front room. "I'm going straight to sleep, I claim the bigger room!"

Cassidy glared at her. Prior to leaving, Wendy had given each girl a blueprint of what the house looked like. The girls were surprised to find that there were only two bedrooms. At first they'd been infuriated- how were they supposed to get their beauty sleep? But then they'd realized the beauty of the situation. Sharing a bed with their partners would only make it that much easier to seduce them.

Jessie dashed towards the first bedroom, which was in fact the larger of the two. She plopped her luggage down before striding over to the bed. It was extremely small, just a twin size, with bright red sheets and a comforter. She stared down at the bed; it's red sheets reminding her of what she'd vowed to do in this bed within the next few days.

She was going to sleep with James. _Her_ James.

James wasn't just any guy to her. He was her best friend, her soul mate in a sense. She couldn't imagine her life without him, and she had an inkling he felt the same way about her. Jessie's palms began to sweat. How was she going to do this?

…

Cassidy made her way to the smaller bedroom, grumbling all the way about that stupid bimbo Jessie. She set her stuff down with sweaty palms. She had gotten the smaller bedroom, a twin size with bright blue sheets, but no comforter stared back at her. She frowned.

_It's freezing out here at night, how do they expect us to keep warm with no comforter? _ Cassidy thought to herself; then suddenly another voice invaded her psyche.

_You could always snuggle up to Butch. _

Cassidy jolted back at the thought. Why had she thought such a ridiculous thing? She was going to have sex with him, that was it. And just to prove a point to Jessie. This wasn't going to be some sort of romance. No. She did _not_ feel that way about Biffer.

_You keep telling yourself that._ The little voice spoke again, causing Cassidy to grit her teeth.

"You just stay out of this." She mumbled to the voice before beginning to unpack.

…

Ten minutes later, James and Butch finally stumbled in, carrying their own single duffle bags plus two large suitcases each carrying even _more_ of Jessie and Cassidy's "essentials". Both boys nearly fell to the floor in exhaustion, before looking around to notice that the girls had already left, not waiting to help them carry the luggage to their rooms.

Butch threw his hands up in the air. "Women!" He exclaimed. "I swear, they're only good for one thing. How do they expect us to carry all this?"

James shrugged. "I dunno, Botch, but it's useless to complain. We might as well just get on with it."

"It's Butch! Butch! How hard is that?" The greened haired boy yelled before following the lavender haired one through the entryway and into the main room. They looked around before taking notice of something.

The cabin was tiny, with no furniture other than a small kitchenette and a television. No couches, no recliners. This was seriously one of Team Rocket's most primitive and outdated cabins. The two boys looked around before glancing at the two doors to their left. Wait… two?

Two bedrooms. Both boys looked at each other before looking back towards the two doors, each knowing what the other was thinking.

"Do ya… do ya think there's more than one bed in there?" Butch stuttered, suddenly growing red in the cheeks.

"Highly doubt it." James whispered, staring ahead at the doors. "These cabins are really only made to house two people at a time… there won't be four beds."

Butch breathed in shakily. "Those most likely aren't going to be queen sized beds, are they?"

"Nope." James murmured, his palms beginning to sweat.

"And there is _no _way I am sleeping on the floor…. Or with you for that matter…. Plus, I highly doubt Cassidy and Jessie are about to share a bed… So that only leaves one option…"

"Yep." James managed, awestruck at the possibilities.

Just then, Cassidy opened her door and peeked out into the main room.

"Butch," she called, unusually sweet, "Can you bring me that bag? It's got all my panties in it."

"Uh… uh huh…" Butch stammered, somehow stumbling his way towards the bedroom they were about to share. He stared at Cassidy, who was wearing nothing but a small silk nightie. Her golden locks had been taken out of their pigtails and were now cascading down her back and over her shoulders.

_Did I die? Is this Team Rocket Heaven? Oh God… How am I going to sleep with her like this? How am I going to control my…_

Butch glanced over at the bed, losing all feeling in his legs as he did so. It certainly was _not_ a queen, or even a full size for that matter. Nope.

It was a single.

Butch stared from Cassidy's skimpy nightie to the tiny bed then back again. Cassidy followed his glance, and heat flooded to his cheeks as he caught her doing so.

"I just figured we could share the bed. It's gonna be hard enough being stuck with those two losers, let alone for one of us to have to sleep on the floor." Cassidy smiled at him in a way she never had before.

Butch felt himself go weak in the knees as this all hit him. He watched Cassidy walk over and unzip the suitcase he'd carried in before selecting a single pair of purple lace underwear to sleep in.

_I'm going to die. Oh my God, I am going to lose my mind. _Butch couldn't help where his thoughts took him as Cassidy climbed into bed before turning on her side and smiling at him.

"It's _alright_ Butch. I'm not going to bite you."

Butch nodded and walked into the adjoined bathroom, quickly slipping off his shirt and changing into a pair of pajama pants.

_ Just calm down Butch. You can do this. Think about grannies in bikinis or the Boss in a speedo or… anything. Just don't think about Cassidy's purple panties, or her long legs, her her double D's… or her…_

Butch shook himself out of his fantasy suddenly. He gritted his teeth as he made his way back to the bedroom. Trying to keep calm, he slipped into the bed, turning himself away from Cassidy, trying to keep the awkwardness, or in his case, the temptation, at a minimum.

That didn't last long.

He suddenly felt Cassidy's body up against his. He could feel the hem of her nightie and her long legs smooth against his pants. He could feel her breasts pressing up against his back, her hot breath setting patches of his neck ablaze. He swallowed, trying to control his thoughts.

Then he felt Cassidy's voice in his ear:

"Is this alright, Biff? Sorry I'm so close, but there's just no where else to go." Her voice sounded different, kinder. If Butch didn't know better, he'd say she sounded…

Seductive.

Butch closed his eyes against the thoughts, trying to ignore the fact that his nether regions were beginning to respond to Cassidy's body being pressed up against his own.

_Cassidy? Seductive? Towards me? In my dreams, _Butch thought to himself before closing his eyes, knowing that he had a long few nights ahead of him.

…

James was facing a similar onslaught of panic in the next room.

Jessie had called him in as well, and was now sitting on the bed, one leg crossed seductively over the other.

_Oh God_ James thought, his pants tightening considerably as he tried to avert his attention from his partner's swinging legs. _This is going to be torture. Why is she acting like this? Normally she'd take the bed and I'd be sleeping on the floor; not to mention she'd be calling me a pervert and all sorts of things for staring at her like I am right now. Oh wait, shit I'm staring. _

James forced himself up from his thoughts to try to focus on what Jessie was saying to him.

"I don't know, we can just share the twin bed. It'll be a little cramped, but it is what it is. We're both going to be on edge if we have to listen to Bob's voice for three days, we don't need to be running on poor sleep too." Jessie reasoned, smiling at James uncharacteristically.

James gulped, but managed to nod. He had no clue what had come over Jessie, but he wasn't about to complain. It was so rare that they were away from Meowth for more than a few minutes, and James rarely had the time to put the moves on his partner.

Not that he was actually brave enough to do anything now that he _did_ have the chance.

James slipped into the bed first, watching as Jessie stood and began digging in her bag, probably for her nightclothes, James guessed. He prayed she would wear something modest, something that wouldn't make it harder for him to fall asleep tonight than it was already going to be.

His prayers went unanswered.

Jessie pulled out a barely there v neck tank top that showed her flat belly and her impressive cleavage considerably, along with a pair of super short pj shorts. He stared open mouthed, waiting for Jessie to turn and walk into the adjoined bathroom they shared with Cassidy and Butch.

She didn't.

Instead, she slipped her Team Rocket uniform top over her head, revealing a bright pink bra that left James speechless. He watched in awe as she slipped off her skirt and kicked it to the side, her white lace undies drew James' attention immediately.

He stared, with his mouth open. He had seen Jessie in bikinis, micro mini skirts, and even in her underwear once or twice, but he had never seen her in such an intimate garment. The panties we slightly see through, and he could feel his body tightening in response to her. He was so entranced that he was actually surprised when she slipped her clothes on over them.

Without anything other than a sly smile in his direction, Jessie climbed into bed beside her partner. James lay frozen on his side, barely able to breathe normally, let alone control his thoughts. Suddenly, Jessie turned to him, a question in her eyes.

"There's only one pillow." Was all she said.

"Oh… uh… buh… you can have it." James muttered, pushing the pillow towards his partner.

Jessie wrinkled her forehead, "But what will you do?"

James blinked. Since when did Jessie care if he had a pillow? "Uh… I'll just.. go without."

Jessie smiled "You could always use me as your pillow."

"Huh?"

"You can lay on my chest. Here." Jessie pulled James down and laid his head against her chest. James instantly lost himself in a world of inappropriate thoughts as his head landed on her left breast while his eyes landed on the rather excellent view of her cleavage he was currently getting.

_Oh God help me._ James thought to himself as he settled in for a long night of exercising his self-control.

Day Two: Damsel In Distress

Butch awoke the next morning with a pounding headache and a throbbing problem somewhere else.

After taking care of his second problem, and deciding he could do nothing about the first, Butch headed into the kitchen to brew some coffee. To his surprise, a fresh pot was already brewed, and James was sitting at the table, looking just as worn out as Butch felt, if not a little worse.

"You look like shit," Butch murmured; pouring a cup of strong, black coffee.

"Like you look better," James grumbled, laying his head on the table. "I didn't get any sleep."

"Me neither," Butch sighed, "Honestly, Cassidy was acting so weird last night I didn't catch a wink."

This caught James' attention. He whipped his head up. "What do you mean 'weird'?"

"She was like…. I dunno…. Like… flirty. It was like she was trying to _seduce_ me or something. I couldn't catch a wink for thinking about her. I swear, I don't know what was up with her."

James felt his draw drop, "No way! Jessie was acting the _same way_ last night. I didn't get a minute of sleep last night… I couldn't! She put my head in her boobs and I spent the whole night trying not to think about it."

Butch blinked. "Why… why would they start acting like this _now_? I don't understand…"

"Women," was all James could say in response before Jessie entered the room in a bikini looking well rested and happy. Butch appreciated the view while James wondered what he'd done to deserve such torture.

"James… I was thinking we could go to the lake today! It's so pretty and clear looking! We could use some partner time. We so _rarely_ get it with Meowth around."

James gulped. Butch looked at him and raised his eyebrows. Jessie still smiled in that strange way that made James a little nervous. "Well I'll be outside if you wanna come!"

James stared after her, awestruck.

"What the hell was that?" Butch asked. "I mean, me and Jessie don't talk much… but I have _never_ seen her act so sweet."

James nodded, his mouth still gaping.

"Well what the hell's wrong with you? Jesus man, are you just gonna sit here and stare and my handsome face or are you gonna go spend a day with Jessie in a bikini?"

"Uh… bikini," was all James said before making a bolt to the bedroom, changing into his swim trunks quickly before leaving for the lake.

"Jessie! Wait! I'm coming with you!" James panted as he caught up with his partner, who was gliding ahead of him like a goddess. James gaped, trying hard not to stare too much at Jessie.

They made their way to the lake, which was clear and blue and peaceful. It was on the private property owned by Team Rocket, so it was completely abandoned.

They were completely alone.

James climbed slowly into the water, getting used to the temperature with each inch.

Jessie, on the other hand, dove into the water like a mermaid, making her way around the pond as though she were born to swim.

For awhile, the two partners swam, playfully splashing each other and dunking one another at every opportunity, but it wasn't long before James' small bladder got the best of him, and he got out of the pond to find a place to relieve himself.

As soon as he was gone, Jessie saw her golden opportunity.

She waited until she could hear his retuning footsteps through the woods before she submerged herself underwater, allowing herself to float slowly to the surface with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. She heard James make his way back, before stopping cold at the sight of her.

"Jessie!" James shrieked. Jessie could hear his frantic footsteps making their way towards the pond before he jumped in after her. She felt the water splash around her as he made his way to her through it to her. "Jessie! Are you okay? Please wake up! Jessie!" She heard a frantic sob escape his throat that made her heart ache and she almost opened her eyes, but stopped herself at the last second.

_I have to beat Cassidy, at all costs. I need to seduce James. _

"Oh God Jessie, please be okay," James murmured as he lifted her out of the water, pulling her tight against him as he frantically made his way toward shore. He set her down on the grass gently and checked her vitals. Strange. Her pulse seemed strong, but she was completely unresponsive. James thought back to the first aide education they had received in Team Rocket training:

_If you ever find your partner unresponsive, especially in a body of water, begin mouth to mouth immediately. Better to suffer a few moments of awkwardness than lose them. _

James took in a deep breath. This was Jessie, and she needed him. He wouldn't let her down. With that, James took a deep breath before beginning CPR, first pressing his lips against hers and breathing into her lungs, then giving her chest compressions. Panic coursed through him after each cycle of her remaining unresponsive. After several times doing so, to his immense relief, he felt her stir just as his mouth was on hers. Her bright blue eyes opened and instantly found his, and she stared around confusedly.

"What happened?"

"You almost drowned!" James exclaimed, ashamed that his voice was cracking. He had been so terrified that Jessie wouldn't wake up. He'd thought for sure this was it…

"You.. you saved me?" Jessie asked, staring at James with a look of wonder in her eyes. She almost felt guilty for scaring him so much, but she couldn't help but feel a little twinge of gratitude at how scared he seemed. It made her feel good that James cared about her so much.

"Shhh. Just rest. I'll carry you back to the cabin." With that, James, whisked Jessie into his arms with strength she never knew he had and carried her back, just thankful that she was safe.

Meanwhile, Butch and Cassidy were facing a similar ordeal. Upon waking, Cassidy had instantly come up with a plan on how to seduce Butch. Guys loved to be the hero, right? So all she had to do was be his "damsel in distress." And he'd come rushing to her rescue.

And so what if she happened to be wearing her, skimpiest, tightest, and sexiest dress while doing it?

Cassidy padded into the living room while Butch was in the bathroom. She made her way over to her backpack. Her plan was to have her Houndour pretend to attack her, and then scream and have Butch come running to rescue her. Then she could feign injury and spend the whole day being nursed back to health by Butch. She could say Houndour had bit her on the hip or something, and then Butch we be forced to take off her underwear….

She bent down in front of her backpack, sifting through her things to find Houndour's pokeball. Before she could grab it, however she heard the sound of another Pokeball opening. Confused, she turned around towards the sound to see Jessie's Wobuffet staring stupidly back at her.

"Wobaaaaaa!" it announced, saluting her in his usual annoying way. Cassidy gritted her teeth.

"Get back in your pokeball!" Cassidy hissed, advancing on the blue Pokemon angrily. The blue blob backed away, suddenly fearful upon realizing Jessie was nowhere to be found. It stumbled back, stumbling into James' book bag and falling backwards onto it. Cassidy heard the telltale sign of a Pokemon coming out of its Pokeball, and saw the red light that signified the release of a Pokemon coming out of James' bag. She stood in shock as Victreebell screeched its telltale screech.

Cassidy froze. This was the Victreebell that was always hungry, the one that would eat anything in sight. The one whose favorite snack was human beings. Now she had a real problem. Cassidy screamed as the grass type made its way towards her. With one final screech, it jumped onto her and brought itself upright, so that only Cassidy's legs and hips were dangling out of its huge mouth. Cassidy screamed again and tried to pull herself out of the Pokémon's trap, but it was no use, she was stuck.

"Butch!" she screamed, kicking her feet frantically. "Help!"

From inside the bathroom where Butch was washing his face, he heard Cassidy's cries for help. He immediately dropped his washcloth and bolted out the doors and into their living room, where he found Cassidy, most of the top half of her body inside of James' Victreebell. She was screaming and kicking her legs frantically. She was terribly claustrophobic, which made this situation doubly terrifying for her. Butch couldn't help but notice that her dress was partially upturned, revealing a pair of bright blue panties to the world. He enjoyed the view for a few moments, knowing Cassidy couldn't see him, before he was snapped back to reality by Cassidy's voice.

"Butch?! Help me! I'm stuck in James' Victreebell! It's trying to eat me! Help!" He heard Cassidy choke back a terrified sob.

Hearing Cassidy in distress made Butch spring into action. He ran up to his partner, trying to calm her down with soothing words.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm right here. I'm gonna get you out." He walked towards his partner, putting a hand gingerly on her left leg. "Okay, I'm gonna try to pull you out, just hold still okay?"

He heard Cassidy's grunt of approval and began to tug. He pulled for a good five minutes with no success, feeling Cassidy get more terrified with every failed tug. "Cassidy I _will _get you out, okay? But you have to stay calm. Just try to stay really still for me, okay?"

"Okay." Came Cassidy's muffled, shaky reply. Butch could feel her legs shake with nerves. He had never known her claustrophobia was so bad. Granted, getting stuck in a closet and getting stuck inside of a hungry Victreebell were two very different situations. He thought about calling out Drowzee or Primeape, but he realized that he couldn't do anything to Victreebell without hurting Cassidy.

Suddenly, he got an idea. He crouched down to Victreebell's bottom half and began tickling it. Sure enough, the plant Pokemon began screeching with laughter and loosened its grip on Cassidy so that she was now only trapped from the chest up. Butch sighed with relief. Now that the immediate danger was gone, Butch took a moment to appreciate the view. Cassidy was still dangling from Victreebell, with her dress up over her hips and her underwear on full show. Butch drooled. If only…

After another protesting groan from Cassidy, Butch reluctantly wrapped his arms around Cassidy's hips and gave one more forceful tug, sending himself and Cassidy flying onto the floor of the cabin. Thinking fast, Butch pulled out Drowzee's pokeball and threw it.

"Go Drowzee! Use hypnosis to put Victreebell to sleep!"

"Drowzee!" The Pokemon replied, putting Victreebell to sleep with its unique psychic abilities.

Butch turned back to Cassidy. In the panic, he had somehow ended up on top of her, awkwardly straddling her. Her dress was still up, making things even more awkward, but his partner seemed in no hurry to fix it.

_Well_, Cassidy thought to herself, _it wasn't what I was going for, but I guess Butch still got to be the hero. _

"You saved me." Cassidy murmured, looking away. "Thank you."

"Uh… sure." Butch grumbled, staring down at his partner with adoration that he was sure she couldn't see. He smiled: "Uh… I guess that was the worst possible thing to happen to a claustrophobic, huh?"

Cassidy smiled and opened her mouth to respond when the front door opened, revealing a soaked James with an equally soaked Jessie in his arms. Cassidy instantly tugged her dress down and pushed Butch off of her. She looked at James angrily:

"Your stupid plant almost ate me!" Was all she said before bolting up and slamming the door to hers and Butch's bedroom. Butch sighed. Her gratitude sure hadn't lasted long. He turned to see James still cradling Jessie, staring down at her worriedly.

"What happened to her?" Butch asked, walking over and staring down at Jessie, who fast asleep.

"She almost drowned today. We were at the lake and I left to go to the bathroom and I came back and she was just lying in the water, completely passed out. I have no clue what happened. I'm gonna go put her in the bed, I'll be back out in a sec."

James put Jessie in bed and covered her up before making his way back out to the kitchen. He and Butch sat up most of the night, playing cards and talking, while, unbeknownst to them, their female companions were plotting.

Day Three: The Naked Truth

The last full day of their trip, everyone awoke late. Jessie and Cassidy were both beginning to get desperate. Today was the last chance to seduce their partners, and neither one knew how far the other had gotten, or how close she was to getting her partner into bed. After some arguing, the group decided they'd better at least spend one day all together, or Giovanni was sure to realize that they hadn't made any progress. After a late breakfast, the group decided to head outside for some volleyball. The game went mostly normally, with Butch and Cassidy leading, when the girls began acting strangely again.

After a sharp spike towards Butch, which scored his team a point, James was out of breath. He turned towards Jessie, who, in her delight at having won the point, ran up to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. James stumbled for a moment before righting himself and hugging his partner back, dumbfounded. After a few moments, she let go, and the next point began. Butch and Cassidy won, and, after seeing the way Jessie had acted with James, Cassidy knew she had to one up her. After Butch scored the winning point, Cassidy sauntered up to him and hugged him. As they parted, she ran her fingers along the front of his shorts, feeling Butch grow hard instantly. She rewarded him with only a sly smile before getting in position for the next point, while Butch stared, completely transfixed, at Cassidy's butt. He was staring so intently that he completely missed the ball heading straight for him, and ended up getting knocked in the head. After that, the group decided it was time to call it quits and make some lunch.

As the four sat down to eat, Jessie got an idea. She turned towards James, and began a conversation. As she talked, she slowly began to lean herself forward on the counter, pressing her breasts up and over her shirt, leaving a generous amount of cleavage in James' direct line of vision. Within seconds, he lost all focus on their conversation, staring at her cleavage open mouthed and leaving his food forgotten on the table.

It didn't take long for Cassidy to catch on. She gritted her teeth. Jessie would _not_ get ahead of her. She turned to Butch, who, completely clueless, was munching away on his lunchmeat sandwich. Cassidy thought for a second before an idea formed in her head.

"Ow." Cassidy said, feigning a pained wince as she looked in Butch's direction.

Butch looked up from his food: "What's wrong, Cass? Something hurt?"

Cassidy did her fake wince again. "Yeah… I… I think I pulled a muscle or something. In my leg… Can you feel it to see if it's swelled? I can't tell."

Butch set down his sandwich. "Sure, where does it hurt?"

Cassidy indicated a place on her inner right thigh. Butch swallowed as he pressed his hand to the soft flesh. "Here?" he asked.

"No… it's… it's up a little further." Cassidy murmured, guiding his hand upward. Butch felt his cheeks turn red as she guided his hand up her skirt.

"Right… here." Cassidy murmured, stopping his hand at the highest place on her inner thigh. Butch felt his breath catch. What the hell was this? He was so high up he could feel the hem of her panties against fingers. If he could just go a little further he'd be inside them… then he could have her all to himself and….

"Well? Does it feel swollen?" Cassidy asked innocently, staring into his chocolate eyes with a look of pure seduction. Butch felt the fabric on his pants grow tighter as his whole body got hot. If he didn't have her soon, he was pretty sure he was going to die.

"What… uh… what were we talking about again?" Butch asked dazedly, trying hard to think about anything but his hand up Cassidy's skirt.

Meanwhile, across the table, poor James was still being tortured. After watching Cassidy's act, Jessie knew she had to do something even better. She turned towards James with a playful smile.

"Have you ever played the nervous game?"

"Uh… I… yeah." James whispered, staring at Jessie open-mouthed. He stole a glance at Butch, who, with his right hand still up Cassidy's skirt, seemed to be just as perplexed as he was.

"Wanna play now?" Jessie raised her eyebrows as she ran a cherry left over from her lunch across her rose red lips.

"Sure." James squeaked. His mind had gone completely blank. She couldn't be…. She couldn't be trying to… she couldn't… _want_ him, could she?

Jessie smiled knowingly, placing a hand half way up his thigh. James was pretty sure you were supposed to start at the knee, but he didn't complain. "Are you nervous?"

"No."

Jessie glided her fingers several inches up his thigh, to the very top. "What about now?"

"Nope," James squeaked unconvincingly. In reality he was _very _nervous, but in that moment all he wanted was for Jessie to go further.

"Wow James, you're braver than I thought," Jessie purred. And then she grabbed him.

James let out a groaning noise as Jessie rubbed him. His eyes began to roll back in his head- he couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Across the table, Cassidy was fuming. _That's it, _the blonde thought to herself, _I'm pulling out all the stops. _Before Butch could react to what was happening, Cassidy was in his lap, straddling him. She began to plant kisses up and down his next, taking a moment here and there to suck on his soft skin.

Butch felt his mouth fly open in shock. _What the HELL?!_ He thought, before turning to the other side of the table to see what was happening over there. James was staring at him, his mouth also agape, Jessie now also straddling and caressing him. All the two teenage boys were able to do was share a confused and bewildered glance before they became lost in their partners.

He was in their bed.

Jessie was on top of him.

She was taking off her clothes.

This was all James could register as he lay underneath his partner on the bed they shared, watching her strip for his pleasure. He couldn't believe this was happening. Jessie slipped off her top to reveal a lacy black bra that barely confined her large breasts. James watched as his hand reached out to touch her, grabbing her breast and rubbing it. He'd never touched a woman before- and certainly not one that looked like Jessie. Sure, he and Jessie had had their fair share of awkward touches- accidentally (or maybe a little purposefully, since he'd known he'd could get away with it) grabbing Jessie's butt under the parachute at the safari zone, accidentally landing on top of her after a blast off- but nothing like this. Noting mutually intentional. James gasped as Jessie removed her bra, then reached for her skirt. She sat up on top of him, slowly beginning to work the skirt down her legs. James gaped. Was it just him, or was she going agonizingly slow? Finally, with one final tug, Jessie's skirt came off, revealing lace panties to match the bra. James gulped as she hooked her thumbs on either side of her underwear. She began to inch them down ever so slowly. James could hardly take it, he could feel himself growing harder with every inch.

When she got halfway down, James couldn't take it for another second.

He grabbed her underwear and ripped them, exposing her to him finally. He blushed after he realized what he'd done. He was in for it now…

But to his surprise, Jessie merely laughed and began removing his belt. _He's so cute when he's embarrassed_, she thought to herself, feeling a slight tug in her heart as she stared at her best friend of ten years. She pulled down first his pants, then his boxers, and there he was, much bigger than she'd ever expected. Jessie felt her jaw drop. _Wow_. She lowered herself onto him, enveloping him in her mouth and sliding her tongue along him. James moaned as a pleasure unlike anything he'd ever felt filled him. After several minutes of this, Jessie pulled away, straddling him while her breasts dangled tantalizingly in front of his face. She bent down to whisper in his ear:

"Ready?" was the last thing she said to him, and then he was inside her.

Butch tore through the door to the bedroom he shared with Cassidy. He had both arms wrapped around his partner in crime; holding her up while her legs remained wrapped tightly around him. He pressed her against the first wall he could find, kissing any patch of skin he could get to. Holding her up with one arm, Butch grabbed onto Cassidy's shirt with his other hand, pulling it from her body and sending the buttons flying with one swift motion. He feasted his eyes upon her. With another trick of the hand, her bra was gone too. He instantly began planting kisses on her breasts, the soft flesh new to his lips. He felt himself grow harder as Cassidy twisted in his grasp; working her skirt down her hips before kicking it aside. She immediately began working on his belt, and before long she was caressing him, taking in his full length.

"Cassidy…" he tried to speak in pants between their kisses, "Are you sure this is what you want? Tell me now, because…once I….. start I won't be able to ….stop…."

In response, Cassidy bit his bottom lip, and Butch's vision went white hot with lust. Ripping her panties clean in half, Butch pushed himself inside of her, pounding into her with the force of a million Tauros.

"Oh Jessie…. Oh Jessie….. ugh…. _Jessica!_" James called out his partner's name in bliss, feeling his whole body grow hot while his legs turned to jelly as he came inside of her. Jessie rolled off of him, panting after her own orgasm. The duo lay in bed for a full five minutes before either of them could even speak. It was James who broke the silence:

"Wow Jessie…. That was… you were…"

"It's alright. I know I was great." Jessie bent over and kissed James smack on the lips. James smiled through the kiss. _That's just like Jessie, with her sexy confidence._

"I… Jessie… you and I… are we…?" James left the question up in the air and let his cheeks grow red. He loved Jessie… he always had, and this had been his wildest dreams come true- but he had to face the facts- Jessie probably didn't feel the same way for him.

Jessie bit her lip, looking at James shyly:

"We can be whatever you want us to be, James."

James turned to look at her. As soon as he looked in her eyes- he knew. He planted a kiss on her lips, vowing to himself to never let her go again.

Well, this certainly changed things.

"Ugh! Cassidy… oh oh oh! Cassidy! You're so beautiful- shit, Cass!" Butch felt something creak underneath of him. He gripped the headboard firmly as he released his seed inside of his moaning partner. Cassidy screamed with him, and he felt her shake with pleasure.

Suddenly, there came another creak, and the headboard slipped from Butch's hands. He felt himself and Cassidy hurtle downwards. As soon as they hit the floor, Butch locked eyes with Cassidy violet ones. It didn't take long before they both burst into laughter.

"I…can't… believe…. We… broke… the… bed!" Cassidy howled, her blonde hair splayed messily beneath her.

Butch burst into laughter, pulling his partner tight against him. They stayed like that for several long moments, before Butch finally forced himself to pull away.

"Wait… don't leave." Cassidy murmured, cuddling close to her partner.

Butch chuckled, settling back in, wrapping his arms around Cassidy once more and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry Cass, I'm never leaving you."

Two days later, Jessie, James, Cassidy, and Butch had returned to Team Rocket Headquarters. They had just finished their morning workouts when all four of them received a summons to the Boss's office. As the four walked into the dimly lit office, they were met with a very exasperated Giovanni.

"Jessie, James, Cassidy, and…erm… the other one. You all returned just a few days ago from a cabin on the Orange Islands, correct?"

The four nodded, "Yes sir." They said in unison.

"And, may I ask, who stayed in the room furthest from the entrance?"

"Er… Cassidy and Biff did sir." Jessie stated, failing to see where he was going.

Giovanni's eyebrows rose, and he suddenly looked very amused. "Is that so?"

"Er…. Yes sir." Cassidy and Butch mumbled awkwardly, looking at the floor with their faces flaming.

"Well… as I'm sure the two of you realized, the funds needed to replace the bed the two of you… erm… _destroyed_, and believe me I don't want to know how, will be deducted from your pay. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Cassidy and Butch grumbled, flushing a deep crimson.


End file.
